finaldestination5fandomcom-20200214-history
Molly
'''Molly '''is a main character in Final Destination 5. Biography Molly is Sam's long-time girlfriend, she is shown to be a little bit conceited and unable to cope with Sam's ambitions to be a gourmet chef in Paris. But she was the kindest one out the bridge survivors. Molly attended the company retreat with Sam and his co-workers when he suffered of a gruesome vision where he sees all his friends die one after anothers in grisly fashion during the bridge collapse. In the premonition of Sam, Molly' is shown as the sole person to not die in the vision because she managed thanks to Sam to reach safety in the other undamaged side of the bridge. However, this hasn't happened yet, and Sam, after his awakening, begins to scream and panic, warning everybody to leave the bus before the disaster, Molly follows him in his lead. Later after the dream and their escape, they finally saw the bridge collapse in front of them as they see this in horror. Days later, she attends with Sam and the survivors the funeral for mourn the fatalities of the bridge accident. They met during the gathering Willam Bludworth, the mortician of the series, and he warns them than Death is after them all, thus, they flipped him off and ignore his threat, thinking he's crazy.Later in the day, Sam and Molly reconcile. Two days ago, she and Sam witness the death of Isaac, killed while he was in an acupuncture parlor, by a Buddha which crushes his head. They met once again Willam Bludworth; who explains to the group that they were not used to be alive and that they were penciled to die on the disaster. He tells to them that there's a way for all of them to be exonerated from Death's list : to kill a person for get his life back and have a new lease. Later on the same day, they witness the violent death of Olivia, who, after being nearly killed by a laser ray, which was booked to protrude through her face and burn her eye to death, trips on her teddybear's eye, falls onto a window and end up her fall on a car, while her severed eye is abruptly run over by a car. Next day, she and Sam are going for Nathan, who has killed Roy accidentally in construction and they witness in disgust the death of Dennis, their boss, who followed them for tell them off, killed by being disfigured by a projecting wrench. Following the subsequent deaths, Molly learns that Sam was chosen to be apprentice in Paris and she eventually changed her heart and accepts to follow Sam in his career. During a dinner with Sam for celebrate his new career, they are interrupted and cut short by Peter, highly affected by the violent death of Candice, and he tells to Sam and Molly his plan to get a new life, but that in the process must kill another person, he explains to the couple that he nearly killed a woman by pushing her through a speeding bus. Aftrewards, he tried to kill Molly. But he's held off by Sam, who kills him with a fork. This murder finally erase Sam and Molly's names in the Death's sinister design and the two eventually obtain a new breath of life. Months after the deaths, she and Sam are in an airport, getting ready to move on in Paris for Sam's new work as gourmet chef. As they're boarding, they witness a group of high schoolers (Alex Browning and Carter Horton) get into a fight and being kicked off the plane. During the stir, they overhears Alex screaming louder about a vision he suffered where he saw the plane explode, killing everyone on it. The prediction finally become true, and the plane begins to crumble in flames, Molly is sucked out off the side and is cut in half by the wing, while Sam is blown up in the Flight 180's explosion. Triva *Last name is Harper. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Deceased Category:Northbay Bridge Survivors